disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd in Space
Lloyd in Space is an animated television series. It's from the creators of Recess, and released in 2001. The pilot was written by Ansolabehere, Germain and Mark Drop. The characters were designed by Eric Keyes. It tells the continuing saga of a 13 year old alien boy and his mother. Plot From the creators of Recess, comes a series set in the far future, shortly after the end of World War IX. The show tells the continuing saga of Lloyd Nebulon a green-skinned alien (of the Verdigrean race) with strange ears and a single antenna sticking from his head. Lloyd lives in the Intrepidville Space Station along with his telekinetic and telepathic sister Francine and his mother, Commander Norah Li Nebulon, the Head of Intrepidville. Lloyd's friends are Eddie R. Horton (a red-haired teenage human), Kurt Blobberts (an enormous purple blob with a single eyeball and simple intelligence, of a species known as the Blobullons), and Douglas McNoggin (a giant brain with arms, feet, eyes and a mouth, of a species known as the Cerebellians). Other characters include Staion (the station's computer). Mrs. Bolt (Lloyd's cranky robot teacher), and Brittany (Lloyd's on and off girlfriend). Early success Lloyd in Space was first introduced in early 2001 during Disney's One Saturday Morning on ABC. The show received higher ratings than initially expected, prompting Disney to quickly order additional episodes (some of which would air in the second season). Cancellation Lloyd in Space was officially cancelled in 2006. However, production on the program ceased in 2003, after the One Saturday Morning block was removed. Broadcast markets A total of 40 Lloyd in Space episodes were released in North America, Europe, and Asia. "Cheery Therlap Lloyd" did not air in Asia due to its satirical religious holiday theme. "Commander Lloyd", "Day One", "Go Crater Worms", and "Ride Along" were never contracted to the Asian market. "Picture Perfect" was contracted exclusively to the Asian market. Lost episodes and scripts Although there are technically 40 episodes in the entire series, only 39 were officially aired in the North American market. Picture Perfect still remains "lost", and has yet to show up on internet video stream sites (to date, all 39 other episodes can be found online for video downloading and streaming). A number of storyboard "scripts" have also surfaced via the internet since production ceased. These "scripts" generally contain storyboard ideas that were either completely finished or in the process of being completed. Bonus Minutes In the website there are Webtoons which are deleted scenes from these episodes: *Boomer's Secret Life *The Science Project *Lloyd's Lost Weekend *Francine's Power trip *Nora's Big Date *Kurtlas, the Symbiotic Boy *Nerd from Beyond the stars *Pet Wars *Android Lloyd *Cheery Theerlap, Lloyd *The Double Date *The Big Sleepover *You're Never Too Old Characters Main characters *'Lloyd Nebulon' Your average teenage 13-year old boy of the Verdigrean species. With the help from his friends, he's also willing to get out of the station and see the outside world. But Lloyd's only 13 and he doesn't know what he is doing, so his quests for adventure always backfire leading to some major trouble. He frequently uses the word "junk", like most of the other characters. Lloyd is voiced by Courtland Mead, who also voices Gus Griswald on another One Saturday Morning show, Recess, respectively. *'Captain Nora Nebulon' The commander of Intrepidville and Lloyd's single mother. Nora is a no-nonsense single parent who is also the commander of Intrepidville. Nora is tough but also extrememly level-headed, which comes in handy when she tries to save her baby Lloyd from haywire. Nora's husband never appeared in the series. She is voiced by April Winchell, the voice of Muriel P. Finster. *'Station' The space station's computer. When activated, he assumes the form of an eyeball attached to a long wire leading from any computer terminal. Station has a tendency to be fairly neurotic and oblivious to those around him. He is constantly popping out and giving Lloyd and his buddies advice and keeping his giant eyeball on them. He is voiced by Brian George. *'Eddie Horton' Lloyd's human friend who has orange, wavy hair. A schemer and a trouble maker, he's the kind of guy who always talks you into doing things you know you shouldn't do. Then, he dissappears the second your hand is caught in a cookie jar or Lloyd in this case. He acts in a very "cool" manner. His father is a police officer. Eddie tends to think himself as the ladies' man. Sadly, he is the only human at Luna Vista. His birthday seems to be a month after Lloyd's birthday. Eddie is voiced by Justin Shenkarow, the voice of Gelman the Bully, Jerome the Advisor to King Bob, Eric the Strong Boy, and Chucko Kowalski's brother Cy Kowalski. *'Douglas McNoggin' a member of the Cerebellian species who looks like a brain with glasses, arms, and legs. One of Lloyd's friends. While he is the most intelligent character in the show, he is also the least athletic. He is also known to make Lloyd's dreams a reality then comes up with that trivial detail that can them out of trouble. Douglas is voiced by the voice of Steve one of the Pale Kids and Lance the Pants, Pamela Hayden. *'Kurt Blobberts' Lloyd's large, blue, one-eyed friend of the Blobulon species. While sometimes slow on the uptake, Kurt is a gentle and kind boy. he likes Lloyd because the guy can help him with his homework and gives him Zinc Chips from his lunch. Kurt acts as the extra muscle in Lloyd's pack. His head can be removed from his body and still function. Kurt is voiced by Bill Fagerbakke(who also voices patrick in Spongebob Squarepants) *'Francine Nebulon' Lloyd's younger sister who is 5-6 years old. She refers to her big brother as a dork, and thinks that he is likely to tease him. In front of her mom, she's a sweet little angel. But when Mom's out, Francine- who has the ability to read minds, blow up stuff, and make things float- she loves using it to manipulate Lloyd or better yet, get him busted. She loves her doll Rosie, and loves to use her mind control powers, especially to tease Lloyd. She is voiced by Nicolette Little. *'Mrs. Bolt' Lloyd's teacher at Luna Vista School. She is a cranky robot who gets very uptight when Lloyd is messing around. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille, the voice of Ms. Lemon. External Links http://disney.go.com/disneytelevision/disney1/characters/lloyd/lloyd.html?back=main&submenu=shows Category:ABC Kids Category:Animated television series Category:2000s American television series Category:Disney Television Animation shows Category:One Saturday Morning shows